my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)
Storyline Also See * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Trailers) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (TV Spots) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used The film used sound effects from Skywalker Sound, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Trax Volume 1, The Premiere Edition Volume 1, Animal Trax, The General Series 6000, Series 2000, The Edge Edition Volume 1 and Signature Series - Peter Michael Sullivan. * CROWD GASP * Disney Ricochet * Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 * Hollywoodedge, Bear Grizzly Roar Sin AT030301 * Hollywoodedge, Bicycle Bell Rings Sm PE190701 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop Whoop CRT049101 * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050101 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 and Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 * Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301 or Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 * Hollywoodedge, Heart Beat Slow 63 Bea PE146601 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Metallic Impa CRT017304 * Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 * Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 1 Thud PE100801 * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Metallic Warb CRT041204 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Phil Scream Only) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 * Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 * Hollywoodedge, Swish 29 Single PE118801 * Hollywoodedge, Single Bullet Impact PE236401 * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 or CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND (Low volume.) * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 * Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 * PEOPLE CHEERING * SKYWALKER, BULLET - HOTH BLASTER RICOCHET * SKYWALKER, BULLET - SCREAM-LIKE RICOCHET * SKYWALKER, CAR - VARIOUS TIRE SCREECHING * SKYWALKER, EXPLOSION - CRACKLING EXPLOSION, MEDIUM 01 * SKYWALKER GRENADE LAUNCHING SOUND * SKYWALKER, METAL - BIG CLANK WITH SQUEAL * SKYWALKER, METAL - TRAIN MECHANICS SCRAPING * SKYWALKER, METAL - WEIRD CLANK * SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS * SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS * SKYWALKER, WHOOSH - INDY'S WHIP CRACKS * SKYWALKER, WHOOSH - METALLIC PIECES FLY BY * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Low volume.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard as a monster truck crashes into a curb. This is the first DreamWorks Animation to use the sound effect.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, MEDIUM (Low volume.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SNAP - LARGE RUBBER SNAP 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY * Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, CONSTANT BEEPS (Low volume.) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - METALLIC RULER VIBRATE * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 (R & B) or H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH * STUKA SIREN (Unknown sirens used as the plane/helicopter drops. It could be Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM, TWO TIMES or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM.) * Wilhelm Scream (4th scream used once at low volume/in surround) Image Gallery * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use Hollywoodedge, Europe Edition - Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Movies That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Movies That Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind Category:Movies That Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY